Fearless
by Lunar666
Summary: Mai Waters is a 16 year old girl living in the Shiganshina District, after their district has been attacked and completely destroyed everyone of 16 and above is forced to join the corps. I have not decided yet whether she is going to actually meet one of the main character of SNK.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
>Interesting.<p>

"Mai, have you heard?" I look up from my book, only 10 pages away from the end, why does he have to bother me right now?  
>I shake my had not knowingly.<br>"The Trost distict has been attack again and-" - "Steven, unless you got me some real news to tell don't talk to me, I have almost finished this very interesting book and I don't want to be bother by you and your old news, Trost district is roughly invaded twice a month."  
>I went back to reading my book not even waiting for a response, I've got no time nor interest for this.<br>"You can be such a bitch Mai, I wasn't even done talking. Something huge has happened but what ever."  
>I raise my sholders, Steven should start to learn I don't care about what happens to people I don't know, it sounds cold I know but living in this world while caring about everyone would simply lead to suicide.<br>"Mai please dont ignore me. Just hear me out it's really weird please."  
>I roll my eyes and look up from my book, "speak."<br>He sighed, "As you know they were invaded and they almost lost the fight but then a Titan started to attack other Titans, thats weird right?!" - "Hmm, interesting."  
>I stand up and lay my book on the chair I was sitting on, "I've read about this."<br>I didn't see his face but I know Steven was looking suprised at me, or more with a face that says "how can she have read about this" and a little bit of "she needs to stop reading."  
>"Steven, was the Titan by any change.." I take a brief pause as I take the book in which I've read about this out of the book shelf.<br>"Human?" I continue.  
>I search trough the pages.<br>"Well um.. I don't know. People only talked about how a Titan started attacking other Titans.. Do you know more about this sis?"  
>I nod.<br>"Aha!" I say pointing at the book, "I found it."  
>Steven walks toward me and sits next to me on the ground.<br>"It's actually a journal of a man that worked in Survey Corps, I knew him.. He gave me this when he lay dieing on his bed. He told me that because I love reading he wanted me to read this. Here, it says something about his companions and he being in a fore-" - "Wow slow down I can't keep up. Mai why did you never tell me about this, a friend of yours died how did you deal with it? You should've told me!" I sigh, he might be younger than me be he acts likes hes my older brother, "That's not important right now is it? Now were was I, ah yes.  
>They were in a forest fighting Titans and badly losing, he says he saw one of his companions hiding in a tree with a face full of shame and doubt, he yelled at him saying he should help, he got angry at him, angry by the fact he didn't help and then all of a sudden he jumped out of the tree landed with both feet on the ground and turned into a Titan. There you have it, it's old news Steven. Now I will continue finishing my book."<br>I get up, pick my book up from the chair and sit down.  
>"Well ok then Mai, I thought you might have found this interesting but I guess I was wrong."<br>He turnes away and walks out of the house.  
>How wrong he is, I am highly interested in this but with him around I can't think.<br>I human turning into a Titan but keeping his own thoughts, feelings, and intelligence.  
>Looks like I won't be finishing this book today.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
>Invasion.<p>

It's in the middle of the night what is all this commotion about? I think to myself getting out of my bed, I open my curtains too find the city full of terror, fires blazing in all directions.  
>I release a shriek as I jump away from the window.<br>I run out of my room into my brothers, "Steven! Wake up!" I walk up to his bed, shaking him he slowly wakes up, "Mai?" - "Steven there is no time to talk get up we gotta get mom!"  
>He nods, understanding the situation he gets up and walk with me to mom's room only to find it being empty.<br>I look at Steven, his eyes full of terror, trying to fight away the tears he softly speaks, "She promised." I nodded, "I know.."  
>Our moment of silence was abruptly broken by a loud bang followed by a woman screaming.<br>"We have got to go now Steven." I say turning away from the door I lay my hand on his shoulder, "She'll be ok on her own, the bar also has a shelter.."  
>I let go of his shoulder and walk downstairs, opening the shelter another loud bang sounds, "Hurry up Steven!" I scream, he stumbles down the stairs, wiping away his tears he enters the shelter, I follow him and close the big metal door behind me.<p>

We sat next to each other on the only bed in the shelter surrounded by complete silence, the screams and loud bang weren't able to penetrate the walls.  
>The silence was broken by Steven suddenly crying and lashing out, "She promised you know! That addicted bitch, it's her own fault now I don't mind if she's dead!" I stroke his back, "Then why are you crying?"<br>He burries his head in my chest, looking for comfort, "I don't know..."  
>Sadly enough I do.<br>Our mother, the whore of the streets, coming home drunk after a long night, or not coming home at all still loved by my brother.  
>A case of Stockholm syndrome..<br>"You should get some sleep, I will wake you up when something happens. Tho most likely you'd then wake up by yourself.." He nods and lays down, I continue sitting on a chair so he has more space to sleep.  
>I sigh and close my eyes hoping this would end soon and Steven and I would be able to live a normal life again.<p> 


End file.
